Lion Swagger
by chachingmel123
Summary: Growing up under the man who was Mick Swagger was unbelievable enough but who could have guessed his connection to the.Loud House while growing up?
1. Chapter 1

Lion Swagger

I recently just into this show called the Loud House produced by Nickelodeon and I was shocked. It was actually a good show and many of the problems Lincoln Loud goes through was so relatable to me because I grew up as the second child of children of six.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

Where was he?

The last thing, he remembered was seeing car lights than he woke up here.

Where ever he was.

He was pretty sure he was staring at an old looking house, the sound echoing beyond the door was deafening, and not to mention a small boy, that couldn't be more six years old with white hair looked back at him through the glass.

He took a step forward and the boy got closer.

Wait.

Was that him!? He turned and the boy did so too.

Since when the heck did he become white!?

The last time he checked, he was a black American teenage boy who was nineteen years old, he was going to pass his driving test and go on his first day in a couple of days.

Had he died!?

Was this heaven?

He imagined heaven to be a lot more brighter and cleaner than this place.

The door suddenly opened and out came a women in a nightgown, she looked down at him and smiled at him and said. "What are you, doing out here so late at night, little guy? Were you abandoned by your parents?"

And as much as he wanted to correct her, his parents did love him very much but he was freezing out here and just nodded quickly, he needed shelter, the door was open for him by the woman who smiled at him sadly, thinking he had been abandoned and it had yet to proper sink in for him.

He was greeted with the warmth of the building and many other children in average clothes running around, lots of elderly women were trying to catch the one's who refuse to wear a diaper.

Was this an orphanage?

"It might be cramped but we're, one big family here" The lady said, before motioning him forward. "Let's get you cleaned up and into fresh clothes" motioning him to one of the bathrooms.

And thus began his days as a orphanage boy.

He was named 'Lion' since he never told anyone his name, there was a total of twenty kids in the orphanage all together and the social workers had their hands full with so many kids running away.

At least he had the sense to stay out of the younger and very hyper kids way, they were pure crazy, instead he spent his days reading books and playing sports, he didn't know why but he felt he needed brains and sports.

He also seemed to have this habit of banging on things, he would bang on anything even if he didn't even know it, as a result the co-workers saw this wasn't some kid who wanted to be a rock-star since he never showed interested in such a thing but only banged for fun, so they decided to chip in and buy him drum-set.

He feel in love with it instantly, thus began his day where he would banged on his drums all day long, after that, he became pretty obsessed with music and would use any money he could save up to either buy new equipment or tune up an out of sync instrument, by the time he was nine years old, he became known as a sort of music prodigy.

The children at the orphanage loved it when he sang songs to them, just before they all went to bed or sang for Christmas.

Even though he was nine years old, he was like a big brother of the all kids, maybe it was because he was mentally 28 years old, he was always the one to encourage the other kids and would far excel in his class, he also wasn't afraid to get down and dirty as well.

He would often be found when it rained, outside and kicking a soccer ball.

It went without saying that he was an extremely extraordinary child and extraordinary don't stay in an orphanage for very long.

It was a miracle that he stayed in the Orphanage for four long years.

He had no idea what was to come when one day, when he was outside playing his guitar and singing anything that came to mind, singing the most randomest things could turn things really funny and the younger kids loved it when he became wild and wacky.

What nobody out back know, was that a limousine had just driven passed the orphanage only to suddenly turn around and park in front of the orphanage, Lion was out so he didn't see the vehicle or the person who just stepped out of the vehicle.

While playing, he changed his melody and turned to rock, he loved rock especially when it has a good beat behind it, you could make the craziest sound ever heard and it can still rock if there is good music behind it.

The tall man with white skin came through the door and into the yard, his long brown hair almost overshadowed his eyes, his eyes were covered by dark shades.

Lion had no idea but he was looking at a slightly younger version of Mick Swagger, a famous singer in the brand new show back in his world called the 'The Loud House'.

He just thought he was another person looking to adopt another child that wasn't him until he was suddenly stopped by the man who raised his hand and said.

"Boy, can you play another instrument?"

"Um, I can play drums and other instruments" He said, wondering what was with this adult.

"Can you play the drums for me?" The man said, and he shrugged and want to his drum set, out of habit, he raised his sticks up in the air and struck a rock pose unknowingly bring a smile on the mysterious man face before he started banging the drums.

He got lost in the music, he didn't notice when the man picked up his guitar and began to play, his fellow orphanage kids were in awe when both of their melodies caught up with each other, he was snapped out of his daze when the man began to sing.

But his hands didn't stop drumming, despite his heart no longer in the music but the man voice managed to carry him back to the music.

The orphanage kids were loving it, even the orphanage helpers were outside rocking out, they didn't know who this man was but the two made a great pair with each other.

The music carried on to the evening and it ended all too soon anyone for everyone who enjoyed them playing together.

While he want to get a drink, the man approached him and said.

"Hey, kid, I never seen a nine year old kid rock out as hard as you just did, not many can keep up with me."

And he wanted to raise an eyebrow, how did this man know his age? Was the man asking around about him?

"I can tell you feel the music from the bottom of your heart" The man said, "So how about it?"

"How about what?" He said.

"You know...If I was honest with you, if I hadn't heard your music, I would have drove straight passed this place and never looked back." The man said, before rubbing the back of his head and said. "I've never dreamt of having kids one day but when our music met each other, something just clicked for me. I was lead to you, you, kid have a promising future in music there's no doubt in my mind about it and I'll be more than happy to help you reach your full potential"

And he just looked at the man with an open and closed mouth, was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"Kid, would you like to rock with me more often?" The man said.

"are you saying...?" He said.

"Do you want me, to be your new pa?" The man said.

"YES!" He said, he didn't mean to shout but finally he was getting out, it's not like he didn't like the orphanage but he didn't want to grow up as one of those kids that never had a parent growing up. "Let me pack my stuff" he said and with that he was gone, out of the room and up the stairs to his shared bedroom to pack his stuff, leaving the man with a little smile on his face.

Before the man went to talk to the lead orphanage lady to sign adoption papers.

He was done within ten minutes before he came downstairs to find the orphanage kids gathered around, apparently to say goodbye him, how they found out within ten minutes, he would never know.

It was touching to see so many people cared about him as he said his final goodbye's to the all the kids he grow up with before he went to the man who adopted him.

"Are you done?" The man said, holding the door for him, he nodded and walked outside to meet a brand spanking new limousine, his mouth dropped as he turned to the man who smiled at his reaction.

Was this person somebody?

Lion was than lead to the limousine, although he didn't like that he had to leave his music equipment behind, but he could say that it was a gift to the orphanage so that they would never forget him.

The door closed, once the man got in after him.

"I think some introductions are in order" The man said, "My name is Mick, Mick Swagger"

"Lion" He said, making the man raise an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Nick said, "No last name? than let's name you Lion Swagger, you can call me Nick or Pops, anything is fine"

"Okay...Pops" He said, getting a smile from the man.

"Well it about time, we get out of this neighbourhood and start living your life right" The man said and the vehicle roared into life before zooming off, the building that he spent all his short childhood in got smaller, further he moved away, as he thought about what his life would be like from now own.

He got a feeling that it was going to be great.

# 2 hours later#

This place huge!

What he was looking at was none other than a large mansion and it wasn't trashed like you would expect from a Rockstar's house, there was a fricken, pool in the middle of the living room!

"Would you like a beverage, sir?" A man in a Butler suit said to him, the man was carrying a plate full of tropical juice.

"Adlof, allow me to introduce to you, my adopted son, Lion Swagger" Mick said, making the man's eyes widened, clearly wondering what spirit possessed his employed to adopted a child, wasn't the man complaining about being around kids just a week ago? "This is his home from now on, so treat well"

"Nice to meet, Young Master" The man said, giving the boy his undivided attention.

Young Master? Lion thought.

"Now Lion, I need to set up some house rules before you pick out your room" Mick said, with all the seriousness in the world. "First, all devices and electronics should be off by ten until your older" and Lion nodded. "Two, try to clean to up after yourself" he nodded again. "And finally, making sure you finish your homework before you start rocking, I won't have you fall behind in school"

"But I don't go school" He injected.

"Than we'll find you the best god damn school that money can buy" Mick said, with conviction. "It doesn't matter if your sick on the guitar, what really matters is your grades at the end of the day"

Lion nodded before Mick smiled.

"And that's it" The man said, "Besides those rules, you can do whatever you like"

And Lion slowly smiled.

He was going to like it here.

#8 years later#

Lion Swagger was now 17 years old, he had changed from the small awkward looking kid into someone who was pretty hot, his hair hadn't changed that much except for the front, in the middle of his hair, it stuck up.

Growing with a father who was a Rockstar, ensured he was always dressed in the latest fashion and music was deeply rooted into his everyday life, today he was accompanying his father to Los Angeles, he was supposed to make his debut in the music industry as none other than Nick Swaggers son.

So with sweaty palms, he stood backstage as his dad and his band took the stage and rocked, he was told to stand at a specific spot.

The sound from the crowd was deafening but he clutched his guitar to drown out the sound, as he suddenly found himself being lifted up and all the light were off except for the one suddenly shining about him, he was dressed like a real rock star.

The stadium went deathly quiet at the sight of him, but he was not intimidated, he had practiced with his slave driver of a father hundreds of time and had been playing in front of people from a very younger age.

And with a loud strum of his guitar, the crowd feel in entrance, jaws dropped when he displayed his skill on the guitar and started singing, the beats coming in later to add to the magic on stage.

The Crowd loved it and when the second Chorus came around, everyone already memorized the words and were singing along with him.

Meanwhile half way across in England, a certain 15 year old Luna Loud jaw was dropping, as she thought.

Lincoln!?

No.

This guy looks more like Lori..

Holy S-

And scene!

This is a just purely an idea. I found out that the Loud House is actually in England, look it up. Feel free to review this, I know the grammar is horrible in this but it's almost midnight and I need to get some sleep. This should be fixed around two in the afternoon, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Merry Christmas everybody!

I've decided to make this into a story, I don't really have time to check on Chapter 1 completely.

Enjoy!

"Lucy, move your head it's too big." Lana said.

"My head is perfectly normal, it's is you who doesn't have eyes wide enough for the darkness of one soul" Lucy said, creeping them all out and making them all inch away from her.

They were sat in front of Lisa computer reviewing the video that some fan took at the concert, the same concert that had Luna calling the whole house, because of something she saw on T.V, by the time they all were present, it was already too late and the show was long since over, which meant they would have to wait perhaps a whole week for somebody to post a video online or a station, in HD.

So they waited for somebody to post online that used a high resolution camera to get the best image

So by the time they all gathered around the screen, they were all pretty much shocked when a young man who looked to be around Lori age, sporting very 'Loud' characteristic.

Lisa even took a snapshot of a close up of the young man's face and placed it next to one of Lora many pictures that she had taken with her phone.

Each angle of the two was shown and it really hit home how much they looked a like.

Could it be possible?

Did they have another Loud?

A Loud, who was the adopted son of none other than Mick Swagger?

Luna really hoped so and Lincoln really wanted a big brother.

Ch 2: Lion Swaggers get's stuck on tour.

"Pop's, that, was, awesome!" Lion said, striking a rock pose, that looked eerily similar to Luna Loud, own. " I don't even remember what I did up there, it was just crazy" he said as he strummed his red and black electric guitar. "I don't think I'll ever sleep tonight after a night like that"

"And there's the rush, after the nervous. That's what your first ever official big gig would do to you" Mick said, as they sat in the bands bus. "And it never goes away after that, but sometime's you just need to slow down and relax, don't let the fame go to your head, it was just one gig. If you do, I'm dumping you back home"

"Don't sweat it, pops. I'm not the type to do that, besides hearing about all those celebrities who let fame go to their head and lost their careers because of it, makes me wearily." Lion said, "And besides the Press can be extremely annoying." he recalled one memory of seeing a guy with camera snooping around the front lawn, Lion hosed the man before security came to kick him out.

"You got a good boy there" The lead drummer to the band said.

Making Mick smile, remembering very fondly of the years he spent raising Lion, oddly enough he didn't have to worry about messes and spills, he cleaned up after himself. When, Lion just wanted to rock out and yell to the world, he did it in his room and the speakers weren't as high as you would think, the whole block certainly didn't hear him.

In a way, it felt like, he was living with an adult sometimes, although Lion had a childish streak once in a while, he was very mature when he was growing up and Mick couldn't help but wish Lion would act more his age when he was a kid.

But that his life.

Suddenly, the bus pulled up to a heavy crowd of people with camera's in their hands, the doors opened and they were all momentarily blinded by the bright flashes of white light, as they all stepped out of the bus.

"MR SWAGGER, HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE YOUR OWN SON DEBUT, LAST NIGHT?" Someone yelled.

"MR SWAGGER, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON HOW SUCCESSFUL YOUR OWN SON'S MUSIC CAREER WILL BE?" Another person yelled.

Lion, suddenly, found a microphone shoved in front of his face and a woman shouting. "LION SWAGGER, WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT HAPPENED, LAST NIGHT? OUR READERS, WHAT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING THE SON OF SUCH A FAMOUS ROCKSTAR?"

To be honest, he was feeling silently overwhelmed by the flashing lights and the shouting, luckily his old man came to the rescue and said.

"All questions will be directed to my son's manager, so no comment" Mick said, pulling him gently along and into the building.

Which he couldn't be more thankful for.

The door closed and he could finally hear himself think.

However, something was suddenly thrown at him which he caught, upon closer inspection he found it was clothes.

"What, are waiting for? Try it on! We got a photoshoot in ten minutes!" His adopted father said, making his way to the dressing rooms.

Lion smiled and followed his father and band mate inside, to do his hair and make-up, ready for the shoot.

Almost four hours later, they all came out looking fresh except for Lion, because he wasn't used to this kind of life style while the rest had been doing it for years.

"You guys are amazing" He said, getting laughs from the group, as he flopped down in a random seat, while the band and his adopted father were already practicing for the next gig, they hadn't slept in 32 hours.

"It's practice, you'll get used to it someday" Mick said, strumming his guitar, before adding. "Of course, this would be once your out of College" knowing once Lion got out of High school, he would do further education to be a doctor, anybody can rock, if they try for years but if you can save lives, than that's a whole different thing.

"Of course, I don't plan to go on a full time road tour for a long time to come" Lion said, yes a _very_ long time, just a day and a half, had already exhausted him so much, no wonder so many musician's turn to drugs to get high so that they can perform their best, all the time, but of course he wouldn't do that. "Besides, how can you all stand being in the spotlight constantly? I was only interviewed and I felt like they were trying to clean everything about me from a couple of sentences."

"Well, what being famous is" Mick said, "Once your out on T.V and on magazines, your life is no longer private and it's plastered all over the world, the press want to know everything, and I mean _everything_. Lots of celebs think of many ways, to keep some privacy in their lives, but most just endure it for the cash, perks and the opportunity's being famous brings them, like appearing in movie's and working alongside other famous people and perhaps legends like your old man."

And the other two of his band members snorted, legend indeed, they had lots of stories to tell.

"Hey, Lion." One of the band members said, "Did I ever tell you about the pool incident some years bac-"

"I'm sure he doesn't need to know that." Mick said, quickly, once he realized what they were talking about, his calm and cool rep would be ruined if Lion found out what happened.

Now Lion was curious, and said with a smile. "No, no, you haven't, do tell"

"Well, we were going on a break for a while, you see.." The man began and Mick could do nothing to stop it.

#20 minutes later#

Lion burst out laughing, his image of his adopted father gone down the drain, right there and then and Mick was too busy trying to pretend that he hadn't heard a thing and forced himself to look outside the window, as if the most interesting thing in the world was happening right than.

"Pop's did that?" Lion said, he was starting to calm down.

"If you like that, there are tons of stories, you haven't heard yet" The man said, this kid was okay.

"I think, he's heard enough" Mick said, a bit too forceful, shutting them all up, but they were all stiffing their laughter.

Suddenly, the bus ran over something and the bus began to wobble uncontrollably, before it came to a screeching halt.

"What's going on?" Mick said, shouting to the bus driver, who came to look at the cause of their sudden stop.

The driver saw that all of the wheels, had flat tires, and than retracing the bus steps and found that there was some jumping jackets, that had somehow made it onto the road.

They were stuck here, until they could get the tires replaced.

"Some kids, left their jumping jacks on the road, I have to find the nearest mechanic to replace the tires" The driver said. "And I don't know the neighborhood, well enough to get one"

"Great" Mick said, getting back to the seat. "It looks like were going to be behind schedule" they were supposed to get on a plane in an hour or so, before he said. "Lion, go to one of the houses and ask where the nearest mechanic is"

"Me?" Lion said, why can't he do it.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a big famous Rockstar, the whole neighborhood would be in an uproar if I stepped out and so will the rest of the guys." Mick said, gesturing to the rest of the band. "While, your just starting your career, so your nowhere near our level of fame and you can still walk around without being mobbed by your screaming and adoring fans"

And Lion couldn't help but think, he made a good point, he was still not that well know, and only played two gigs so far and said. "Fine, but if I get kidnapped, it's on your head" walking to the door and opening it up, to find himself in a large and lively neighborhood, but there was one house that stood out amongst the rest.

The house looked like a tornado had blown through it, stuff was everywhere and shouting and screaming came from the house, anybody would have been intimidated by it and chosen another house but not him.

Lion walked across the loan, stepping over the toys and was that jelly on the grass? and onto the steps, which looked to be falling apart, he fall through one but he didn't mind, it kind of reminded him of the orphanage, most people would have turned around and ran.

He rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" A female voice yelled and the door opened, to reveal absolutely chaos.

There was two blonde teenage girls, fighting over a shirt.

One brown haired chick who looked like a rocker, had her guitar plugged into a super loud speaker, and Lion ears rung with each strum.

There was a boy with white hair like him, walking around in his underwear reading comics.

One girl, was cracking jokes about everything with her creepy doll.

Another girl, with jet black hair was having a funeral for a dead rabbit and trying to see if reincarnation worked.

There was another girl who was kicking a football all over the house and break things.

One little girl, who was clearly a tomboy was running around and leaving mud everywhere, while another girl in a pink dress was doing her make-up in the mirror.

Last but not least, one brown haired girl was writing on the wall to solve an equation.

It was Chaos.

This was the Loud House.

You would think, Lion would immediately turn around and walk away but the scene reminded him greatly of the orphanage so he wasn't scared off like most people.

"Yes?" A women said, in a green dress, but if Lion looked more closely through all that hair, he would realize she was currently staring at him.

"Hey, my name is Lion, and my ride just broke down not that far from here. Do you know where the nearest mechanic is?" He said.

"Who is it, honey?" A man voice said, and Lion got a good look at a man in a green cardigan and brown pants, and he couldn't see their faces...

Was this a thing?

"Like I said, I need directions to the nearest mechanic" He said, politely.

"O-Of course, but the mechanic is closed, right now, so you have to call in the morning." The women said still staring at him through her mop of brown hair,

"Thanks, me and my crew will just stay in a hotel tonight" Lion said, turning around.

"Wait! Why don't you and your crew stay with us?" the man said, a bit too eager to be normal.

"Nah, I don't want to bother you guys" Lion said, "Besides I have more than enough money to check in at a hotel tonight, so bye" before he said, turning around, and now the whole family had began to notice his presence. "By the way"

He turned to Lori and Leni and said. "Do you two have to wear the same shirt? You, two a very beautiful blondes who clearly know how to dress, so you two, must have at least one really nice top in your closet? So why are fighting over one?"

Making them both look at him in shock.

Than he turned to Luan and said. "By the way the joke you just pulled, was a hilarious, tops to you, you really know comedy." now it was time for Luan to look at him in shock.

He than turned to Lynn and said, "By the way, if you angle your foot 5 degrees upward, the ball would catch a lot more airtime and fly" and the girl looked at him in shock.

Than he turned to Lincoln and said. "You are total rocking those pants dude, nobody messes with a man in his underwear while reading his favorite superhero comic. Dreams get realized that way."

And Lincoln open his mouth in shock.

Than he turned to Lucy and said. "If you really want to test out reincarnation, than have the body next to pregnant cat who's just about to give birth, see if the soul transfer to the baby when it's born"

Which left Lucy with an open mouth.

He then turned to Lana and said. "Who doesn't like rolling around in dirt, and did you know, people use dirt to look even prettier? It's called a mud mask look it up"

And now, Lana was gaping like the rest of them.

He then turned to Lola and said. "Girl, your already rocking that tierra and dress, do you really need to overdo it in the make-up department? The are ways to look beautiful, and that's without covering your face in tons of make-up. People like girls who are naturally beautiful, there are ways to do that, look it up."

And Lola mouth flopped open.

He then turned to Lisa and said. "By the way, what your missing is the square root of nine in that equation"

Now it was Lisa turn to drop her mouth.

He then turned to Lily and gave the naked girl a thumbs up, even she was surprised, before he turned to Luna and said. "I heard your music" before going into the pose Luna was known for while saying "Never stop rocking, sister!"

"Well, bye" he said, leaving a large stunned household, but instead of going down the stairs, he used the rails to slid down and land on some jelly.

He didn't seem to mind as he walked off, into the night.

"Honey" Mrs Loud said, after they couldn't see the boy anymore.

"Yes, sweety" Mr Loud said.

"Did, we just produce another kid?" Mrs Loud said.

"I...don't think we did" Mr Loud said, before sounding unsure and said.

"Or did we?"

And scene!

Next chapter, Lion and the crew stay in the hotel, unaware that the Loud family is after his DNA. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Loud House.

Enjoy!

"We all saw that guy, too, right?" Lynn Loud Sr. Said, "Please tell me, I wasn't just hallucinating" after Lion had disappeared into the dark to who knows where, Lynn was sure the young man was long gone by the time they could all speak again.

All of his kid's nodded, they couldn't believe what they just saw or heard.

That guy defiantly acted like a member of the Loud Family, he didn't flinch at the craziness of the house when it was exposed to him and he even gave each one of them, tip's.

And not Bobby, kind of tip's.

Actual tips.

It was quite frankly, very scary to see that kind of person at their front door.

Rita Loud was still looking at the shut door as if the young man would appear before her once again, did she have another baby without knowing? And more importantly could the house afford another Loud in the house?

"To think, he actually come to us, instead of us, resorting to kidnapping" Lisa Loud said.

Wait, Kidnapping!? Everyone turned to look at her strangely.

"What?" Lisa said, "Don't act all surprised. He looks almost exactly like Lori, don't tell me, at least one of you haven't thought about kidnapping him, so that we can do a DNA test?"

Nobody answered her.

"Oh, come on!" Lisa said, how was she even related to these people. "Well, we should at least get his DNA before he leaves, aren't you at least bit curious to find out, if he's another Loud?"

Silence, before.

"Well, I guess/ couldn't hurt/ as long as nobody gets heart" Was the reluctant reply of the whole house.

Ch 3: Lisa Loud meet's her match

Lion Swagger and his adopted father's band had to walk to a nearby hotel, where they checked in for late at night and slept over, knowing that somebody had to call the mechanic in the morning.

So, when morning came, Lion found his father waiting to call the mechanic, since apparently it was too early to summon somebody.

Feeling completely rested, Lion got up from his makeshift bed on a chair and want in search for his bag in hopes of finding his tooth brush.

He found his toothbrush quite easily and went to the bathroom, where he found tooth paste to brush his teeth but as he rose the brush to his teeth, he saw a little girl's reflection from the corner of his eye.

A small girl with blond hair wearing a baseball cap, hanging onto some rope, just outside his window.

What on earth?

From experience, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that one of his father's die-hard fans were trying to sneak in again, why else would somebody dangle outside somebody else's window on a rope, if they didn't want's a 'souvenir' from his father or the band?

Maybe even he had fan or two, considering how his first real show wasn't too long ago.

So, he know, what would happen, if a crazy fan got in.

Stuff went missing, that he'll never get back.

So, he had to protect his stuff.

He brushed his teeth while an idea began to form in his mind, he than soaked the brush in steaming hot water, while putting on see through gloves, just to make such he really got the brush cleaned thoroughly without any risk of fingerprint's.

He could see the girl frowning behind the window, at his action's.

And just for good measure, he took the tooth paste, making sure his gloves weren't off and the cap was tightly shut before placing it under hot boiling water, making sure to clean it of any of his finger prints.

He then went to the shower and made sure to wear a see-through plastic cap over his hair so no hair strand could come out, he had already shampooed yesterday so he should be okay today, then he when he was done, he made sure boiling water penetrated every part of the bathtub erasing any evidence that he had been there as he stepped out, he wore plastic bags on his feet, making sure not to leave foot marks on the floor, since his feet were no doubt very wet.

He then wrapped himself in a hotel, peach towel and walked out, he almost smiled when he heard.

"What do you mean, he soaked everything in boiling water and is currently wearing a plastic bags on his feet?"

He found his dad and said.

"Pop's, some of your crazy fans are trying to get in."

"Thank you for informing me, Lion" Mick Swagger said, already calling security and soon the sound of shouting and running feet could be heard from outside.

An Hour later, Lion, after getting dressed in a simple white t-shirt, jeans with a spiked belt and black converse, quickly found himself getting bored of just watching T.V so he yelled. "I'm going out for walk. I'll be back in an hour"

"Okay, see you Lion" His father said, knowing that he really will be back in an hour and wouldn't set something on fire if he was left alone.

The man's band mates had long since left, to pick up some chick's, that they still weren't too old to do.

Lion walked out of the room, walked down the stairs and headed to the doorway, taking a deep breath of sweat fresh air once he was outside.

It felt like forever since he had stood outside and just breathed in the air around him, he was mostly on the bus, practising with his father's and his band mates so he couldn't enjoy whatever the city the bus stopped at for too long.

A ruffle in a nearby bush, alerted him that he was being followed but he showed no reaction instead he saw a hot dog stand and said, to the person behind it.

"Can I have one hot dog, please" He said, "And if you don't mind. I have this serious medical condition where if I touch people, I get a serious rash's, so I have to wear gloves" of course it was lie but the man didn't know that.

"Oh, no problem." The man said, while Lion put on his glove's, he heard cursing behind him and a lot of hush whisper's.

So, it wasn't just one person following him?

He took the hot dog and realised, he didn't actually like hot dog but know he had to finish it, it would be a waste otherwise, so he sat on a nearby bench and made sure that, before he took a bit, he unwrapped it a little bit so his lips never touched anything that wasn't food.

His head was bent forward's, so if somebody was hoping for a lock of his hair, they were going to have to stretch for it.

He quickly finished it off and want to look around some nearby shop's, he passed by this dark-skinned kid with glasses, the only reason why he even noticed him was because of the pair of hand's that grabbed the boy and suddenly pulled him into a nearby bush.

Either the number of people stalking him had increased or that kid was being tied up.

The kid was probably fine.

He walked into clothing store and decided to do some messing around.

He made a show of trying to take off his gloves for five whole minutes before deciding to leave them on, he could feel the irritation directed at him, it took all his strength just to keep a straight face on and not burst out in laughter.

He then walked right out and into a music shop, walking in like he actually know what he was doing, he needed several replacement string's just in case he broke one, on his main guitar.

"Oh, this is boring" Lana Loud said, "I thought this would be more fun" from behind a bush in front of the store.

"Am I the only one who gets the feeling, that he's messing with us?" Lori Loud said, she got this feeling that he was secretly laughing at them.

"Impossible. By my calculations, it's impossible for him to notice us since we've kept our distance despite the few 'errors'" Lisa Loud said, looking at the two who were mostly making the noise.

"Then, he must be the world's cleanest person" Lucy Loud said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere scaring them, they didn't even know she was here.

"Why are we following this guy?" Clyde McBride said, right next to Lincoln Loud. "And is it just me or does that guy, look like your sister Lori, Lincoln?" Exactly shocked, and since when, did somebody other than Lincoln have white hair and not be a grandpa?

"Hush, Clyde. He might hear us" Lori said, as Clyde froze at the sound of her voice.

"I don't think there any chance of that happening, because he's gone" Luna said, in her usual British accent.

"What!?" Lisa said, she took her eyes of, of him for one second and he vanishes. "Great, how are we supposed to find him? I didn't have enough distance to plant a tracking chip's."

Suddenly there was a cough behind them and they all frozen as male voice said.

"Didn't anybody tell you, that's it's not polite to spy on a person?"

They all slowly turned around to meet the very guy, they were spying on.

Lion had an expression, that looked eerier similar to Lori's when she was mad.

"What? Spy?" Lynn Loud said, "That's crazy. I was just looking for my ball. I don't know who any of these people are" trying to get out.

"Oh, drop the act Lynn. He know's." Lisa said, "Don't insult his intelligence, anymore"

Getting Lynn to successful shut up.

"Now, why are you lot following me?" Lion said.

"Yes, why are we following him?" Clyde said, "Because, I just got here"

"We would like to take some of your DNA, so that we can compare it, to our sister Lori's" Lisa said, as all eyes turned to the girl who was looked anywhere but him. "We think you might be a Loud, so we've stalking you"

And silence.

Lion was actually taken back for a bit, before looking at the girl in question, they were roughly the same height but he wasn't so sure until he got really needed to be close up to compare, she even looked like him.

"Alright" He said, taking a hair strand and giving it to them.

"Wait, that's it?" Lincoln said, honestly surprised.

"Your story is believable enough, for me, to actually take you seriously" Lion said, "And you haven't really given me a reason not to trust you anyway, despite the whole spying thing."

"yeah, sorry about that" They all said, rubbing the back of their head sheepishly.

"Oh, and you with the glasses." Lion said, addressing Lisa.

"Yes?" Lisa said.

"Nice try" Lion said, going for his sleeve and crushing something within it, all they could see was a little electric spark go off.

"H-How did you?" Lisa said, she was sure, she had done it undetected.

"Do you think you're the first person to try and pull a tracking chip on me?" Lion said, "Your almost twenty years' too late to be pulling that one me. I spent a couple of years in a house of 20-30 different children and when I got adopted. I had to deal with crazy fan's trying to burst into the house, in very creative way's. You spying method is alright but you're not the best, that's for sure."

And Lisa said nothing, as her eyes want to his hair strand, obviously thinking she could use it to track him.

"Oh, and don't bother with my hair." Lion said, "I use this special cream that I make sure to really dab in. It's very sticky to the touch and that strand is very likely, to be coated with it. Good look trying to make a perfect clone of me with that even a track device won't do. I don't think any machine would like the unusual combination on that hair strand" before he wiped something off his shoes and crushed it.

Again, another electric spark.

Lisa mouth opened wide.

"Yes, that just happened" Lion said, "Well, I know, you know where my hotel is, so tell me the result's when you have them. Later." actually walking away.

Silence spread between all of them.

"Did somebody just beat, Lisa at her own game?" Lola said, honestly shocked.

"That guy would be one heck of a brother, if he really does turn out to be related to you guy's" Clyde said.

#Back at the Hotel#

"The boy's back" One of his father band mates said, as he walked through the door, and then sat down on the couch, taking one of the music magazines, that had been left out.

"Your back early" His father said, "Anything interesting happen while you were out there? The mechanic moved the bus to the shop, it's going to be there for a whole week before we can drive in it again. Apparently, it needs a real fix because of how old it is. "

And Lion said. "Nothing really interesting happened. I met some kid's and a girl who may be related to me, but other than that it was okay."

And Mick said.

"Well, that's grea-Wait. WHAT!?"

And

Next chapter, the DNA results come back and they found out there is a new loud in the family, and they decide to break the news's, the 'Loud House' way, which is a nightmare for Mick Swagger and his crew, who are suddenly thankful for Lion. Review/fav and follow!


	4. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
